


There's Something so Magical About You

by itsmepeterpan



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family Feels, Kalex, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sanvers mentioned, Sister-Sister Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmepeterpan/pseuds/itsmepeterpan
Summary: Lena Luthor, the CEO of a huge company, takes her child for a cup of hot chocolate before school, what she didn't know was that she would find herself in a funny situation with a beautiful blonde woman.Or the one where Lena Luthor meets Kara Danvers over spilled hot chocolate.I'm totally not good with summaries, so go with it lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to say that I have been playing with this idea for a while now, but college has been completely crazy and I'm so so busy, but it's finally here.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.

“ **Babe, there’s something tragic about you, something so magic about you, don’t you agree?”**

 

Lena Luthor was running late that morning, she barely slept during the night, her almost six year old son kept her awake for most of it, refusing to close his eyes and try to let sleep come, too afraid of nightmares and monsters under the bed, even after bringing him to her own room it had been difficult.

 

So that meant that neither of them had time for breakfast that morning, which resulted on a quick run to one of their favorite coffee shops before she had to drop him off at Kindergarten and for her to go to work.

 

But that was before the little boy started running in full speed out of the shop with a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands and not looking to where he was going. “Axel, slow down!” The warning coming too late, as soon as the brunette woman finished saying the last word, the child bumped into someone’s body, making the cup drop between them and hot liquid to burn and stain.

 

“Oh my God! I’m so, so sorry! Usually he is way more careful than that!” Lena ran over to her son, pulling him backwards, trying to give some space to the woman in front of them. And that’s when she realized that the person in front of them wasn’t just any woman, she was absolutely beautiful, which in turn, made her blush just slighly.

 

“Ah, it’s alright, really, it’s just a bit hot.” The blonde woman smiled, holding her clothes as far away from her body as she could manage. Pushing the glasses up higher on her nose and looking down to the little boy.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” The almost six year old boy said while looking down, wearing a sad face full of regret and a pout that could go for miles.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, really.” Kara crouched down, smiling at the little boy, and holding her hand out to the child. The boy eagerly took it, smiling wide now, squeezing the woman’s hand and taking a step closer to her. “I really am sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, I promise.” The blonde woman smiled wide this time, and looked up at what she assumed was the little boy’s mother. “I’m Kara by the way.” She extended a hand, slightly grinning, and taking every detail of the brunette in front of her.

 

“I’m Lena, and this troublemaker here is Axel, my son. It’s nice to meet you and again, I’m so sorry about clothes.” The brunette shaked Kara’s hand and smiled apologetic, totally forgetting that they would both be late now.

 

“It’s nice to meet you two as well. And really it’s okay, it’s not every day that I get bumped over by a cute little boy and his very beautiful mother, so I say I’m winning.” Kara grinned just slightly, teasing the brunette woman.

 

Lena blushed again, trying not to show it was becoming very difficult while she looked at the girl. “I’m flattered, but really I’m sorry.” The brunette was feeling warmer by the second, since bright blue eyes didn’t seem to stop looking at her.

 

“She’s single!” The child almost screamed, trying to hide a grin from his face while looking at the blonde woman in front of him, and then turning to look at his mother. “And she likes girls!” The boy had a full smile on his face now, clearly very pleased with himself.

 

“Axel! You’re being very rude right now!” Lena chastised her son while looking at the woman in front of her, her face turning fifty shades red in that exact moment. “I’m sorry, again. It seems like sorry is the only word I can say today, but truly, I apologise.” The woman turned to her wrist and checked the time in the watch adorning her lower arm, feeling a sudden panic rise inside her. “Oh my, we’re late. Extremelly late actually. Do you have a pen? The least I can do is pay for the cleaner since your clothes were ruined because of my son.”

 

Kara smiled then, looking at the brunette in front of her and the adorable little boy who currently couldn’t stop smiling at her. “That’s unnecessary, but we could work something out, like dinner.” The blonde grinned wide while picking a pen from her purse and giving it to the other woman.

 

Lena laughed bringing her son closer to her, and picking the pen from the woman with the other hand, instantly noticing the electric feeling coursing thru her body as soon as her fingers touched Kara’s ones. Quickly with her handwriting, she wrote her personal phone number in her cup of coffee, and gave both items back to the blonde, smiling sweetly. “Text me, and we’ll see.” With a wink, the brunette picked her son’s hand and walked out of the coffee shop, not believing in her luck.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As soon as Kara found herself alone again, she quickly looked for her phone and typed a text to her sister Alex, her chest barely keeping it from bursting in excitement. Not a minute later, a number flashed in her screen, knowing full well who was it, she didn’t take a second to answer it. “Oh my God! Oh my God!”

 

 

“Okay, calm down, you’re on speaker, and Maggie and I need to know what happened!” Alex said to a distress Kara, while laughing at how eager Maggie was looking at the moment, trying not to speak over her.

 

 

“Spill Little Danvers, ‘cause that text did not give us enough juicy details, and we need the details to be able to help you out.” Maggie said with a huge grin on her face, the detective side of her never too far out.

 

 

“There’s not much to tell, really…” Kara tried to play it off, clearly doing a very poor job at it, since both women in the other line snorted loudly. “Alright, I’ll tell you.” And that’s how Alex and Maggie learned the whole story of the hot chocolate accident, laughing practically the whole time, and by the end, they were both teasing the younger woman endlessly, feeling quite content to finally seeing Little Kara this happy about someone.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers can't seem to stop finding each other. It's cute.
> 
> Or the one where Kara finally master the courage to text Lena, and soon they found themselves captivated. 
> 
> I'm totally not good with summaries, so go with it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay, so first of all; I'm really, really, really, really sorry for the insane delay of this chapter. I know back when I posted this, there wasn't certainty that this idea would become more, but I did mentioned in a few comments, so my apologies. Life was just insane, I had too many projects in college, my internship and finals. But now I'm on winter break so yaaaay!
> 
> Second of all, I'll be writing more on this fic, because I absolutely adore supercorp. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this. 
> 
> And it's like midnight, I had 4 hours of sleep the night before and I'm so so so tired right now.

 

“ **I just wanna tell you that you’re really pretty girl, I just wanna know if you will let me be your world.”**

 

It took mostly three days for Kara to muster enough courage to text the brunette woman that seemed quite stuck in her thoughts day and night. It’s not that the blonde woman didn’t think Lena was beautiful, because she did, absolutely so, but usually pretty girls didn’t just happen to like Kara back, and she was just a bit apprehensive to do it, but with a lot of nagging from Alex and Maggie, she finally broke, texting the woman in the late hours of the day.

 

_Hi, how are you? It’s me Kara. I mean Kara Danvers. The woman from the coffee shop. I’m sorry, I babble a lot sometimes. Even in text it seems. Ok, bye. _

 

She honestly couldn’t believe that she had sent Lena Luthor a text, and a bad text like that, it should be written in an award book, for the most embarrassing moment in someone's life. The blonde woman didn’t quite know what possessed her to do it, it certainly wasn't just because she found the other woman intriguing and mysterious, or because she thought Lena was just so beautiful. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that night, she moved to the kitchen, grabbing her pizza box from the counter and walking back to the living room. Women would be the death of her someday, she was certain of this.

 

All of sudden there was a chirping in her phone and the bright light turned on, showing Kara she had received a message, which made the blonde woman jump forward, praying to Rao it was from the right person.

 

_Well, Hello Miss Danvers. That took you long enough though,_ _I suspected you had forgotten. I’m perfectly fine, thank you. You? I hope I’m not disturbing you with the hour, I just put Axel to bed._

 

Kara upon reading the text for the tenth time, grinned wide like a school girl having a big crush on the popular girl of the school. It was amazing really, how a text could make her feel so giddy and excited all at once. It was probably the Lena effect, but she didn’t care, she let herself just feel.

 

_No! I’m sorry, I was just overloaded with work. I’m glad to hear it, or in this case, read it. I’m alright, thank you. Not at all, I was just settling in for dinner. How’s the little guy doing?_

 

Something pulled hardly on Lena’s heart as she finished reading the last part of the blonde’s message. It was simple, just an innocent question, but not a lot of people took the effort to learn anything about her son, not any of her last partners, and mostly not even simple things like just wanting know of his well being. It tugged on the brunette’s heart, making a small smile form in her lips. They barely knew each other, or at all for that matter, but something electrifying pulsed in the woman’s veins just thinking about the petite woman with spilled hot chocolate all over her clothes and glasses adorning her beautiful face and bright blue eyes. Lena didn’t know why, but she felt like she could trust Kara, she could tell her anything she felt like it, and she didn’t have to worry, her only hope is that she was right.

 

_It’s quite already, no need to worry, I know how that feels like. Oh, he is well, prompting trouble in his wake, the usual._

 

The blonde woman laughed quietly at the received message, it was something about the honesty mingled with the playful truth, that made Kara simply swoon a little.

 

KARA: _That’s a champ if I ever heard of one *_ _smirking emoji*_

 

LENA: _Don’t encourage it, he’s already a troublemaker by nature._

 

KARA: _I wouldn’t dream of it._

 

That’s how they spent the early hours of the night, texting each other and getting to know one another better, neither one of them mentioned the dinner date, they didn’t have to, they knew it would come up eventually, right now they were just content in texting each other, building whatever this was between them, solid.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kara woke up with the blasting of her alarm by her bedside, groaning loudly she made the motion of shutting the damn thing off. The first thing that came to her mind was the fact that it was way too early for anything function to happen, and secondly, she had texted the beautiful brunette until way past her normal bedtime, which made the blonde woman smile broadly.

 

It didn’t take really long for Supergirl to get ready for the day, not with her super speed and all that, and find herself in the sidewalk, making her way to her favorite coffee shop for a quick stop, she really didn’t want to be late today, there was so much to do and obviously not enough time. Soon she was turning the corner, finding herself in front of said place, ready to open the door, but she was beated to it by none other than tiny little rascal Axel, who upon seeing exactly who it was, cheekly grinned and bumped into her legs, small arms circling her waist.

 

“ _KARA!”_ The boy cheered loudly, probably a bit too loudly for the morning hour.

 

“ _Hey buddy! We really need to stop meeting like this, don’t we_ _ _?”__ _The blonde laughed loudly, hugging the boy as best as she could while having him wrapped around her._

 

_“ _Honestly Axel!”__ _Lena come up then, shaking her head in disapproval,_ _secretly_ _smirking at the blonde woman._ _ _“You need to be more careful.”__ _The boy moved then, grinning at the blonde while stepping in front of his mother._

 

_“ _I didn’t mean to.”__ _The little boy turned to his mother then, pout on his lips, big green eyes focused on her._

 

_“ _It’s alright, but please be more careful, not everyone is as nice as Miss Danvers here.”__ _ She pushed a strand of hair out of her son’s eyes, and pulled him closer to her body, turning her attention to the woman in front of them, giving her a small smile. _

 

_“_ _ Oh no, please continue bumping into me every so often. I liked meeting the two of you, even if it’s just for a few minutes.” Kara grinned wide at the little boy, bumping her hand with his little one, while watching Lena’s face carefully.  _

 

_“_ _ The two of you are pure trouble, I see.” The brunette smiled genuinely, shaking her hand slighly at the blonde.  _

 

_“ _What can I say really? We’re nice like that.”__ _ The reply come instantly for the blonde, making the little boy grin at her and the woman just laugh loudly.  _

_“ _Alright troublemakers, but we need to get going Axel, or you’ll be late, and we can’t have that, can we?”__ _ The boy groaned low but shaked his head approvely to his mother.  _

 

_ With a hug from the small child and a wave from the brunette woman, both mother and son walked away from the blonde, all three of them with large smiles on their faces, happy with this new  _ _ dynamic _ _ of short encounters in coffee shops.  _

 

 

__ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_ It’s been a week since the first time they texted and they already found a routine for themselves, neither taking for granted the normality of it all, or so it felt like it. Usually long conversations c _ _ a _ _ me during the early hours of the night, since both of them were home by the _ _ n _ _ , but they often found an easy break here and there thru the day, for texting little things to each other.  _

_  
LENA:  _ __Apparently you have an_ _ __admirer_ _ __. My son is completely captive by you, Miss Danvers._ _

 

_ KARA:  _ __Trust me, he is not the only one, except in my case, it’s his mother. Not that I don’t adore him, is just he is not really my type. * blushing emoji *_ _

 

_ LENA: Smooth Kara, very smooth.  _

 

_ KARA:  _ __Can’t help it really, you bring it out of me._ _

 

_ LENA:  _ __ I was thinking… Maybe you would like to go out for dinner with me _ _ _ ?  _ __ I don’t want to seem to foward, but I seem to really like you Miss Danvers. _ _

 

_ KARA:  _ __ I would love to Lena.  _ _

 

_ LENA:  _ __ Great! I’ll let you know the details soon. Now, we should go to sleep Kara, it’s really late.  _ _

 

_ KARA:  _ __ Can’t sleep. _ _

 

_ LENA:  _ __ And why not _ _ _ ?  _

 

_ KARA:  _ __ Too excited.  _ _

 

_ LENA: _ __ Because _ _ _ ? _

 

_ KARA:  _ __ Our date. You. Among other things.  _ _

 

_ LENA:  _ __ You are a dork. But I’ _ _ __ m _ _ __ happy to inform that so am I. Goodnight Kara, sweet dreams.  _ _

 

_ KARA:  _ __ Night Lena, you too.  _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are alwaaaaaays appreciated! 
> 
> The song used in this chapter was 'Pretty Girl' from Hayley Kiyoko. 
> 
> Also, if you guys have any suggestions or questions, feel free to comment on this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally going on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, first of all, I'm really sorry it took me ages to update this, college is really kicking my ass, and I have way too many shift hours at the hospital right now, and I'm exhausted. 
> 
> Second of all, English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.
> 
> Also I'm literally behind in two essays because of this lol but anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

 

“ **Tell her I love her 'cause I'm feeling shy.”**

 

 

“Well, what about this one?” Lena asked as she chanced a look in the direction of her bed, meeting bright green eyes thru the mirror.

 

The boy in all his natural self, wearing only Star Wars pajamas and comfortably laying in his mother’s bed, grinned cheekily, giving her two thumbs up. “I liked, you look pretty mommy.”

 

The brunette laughed then, going backwards a few steps and smoldering the boy’s cheeks with kisses. “You are no help.”

 

Eventually she decided on a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places, but kept her elegant and regal as well. Finishing the touches on her makeup, she grabbed her necessary belongings for the night and moved to the living room.

 

“Okay, I’m ready. You young man, behave. I won’t be too late, but you know the rules. Bed, soon.” She went to the couch, where Axel was already sitting on his little knees, waiting to hug his mom.

 

As soon as she was in hands reach, he hugged her neck with his little arms and grinned wide at her. “Have fun with Kara! Don’t come home so soon, Kara is fun! And can you tell her I said Hi?”

 

He nuzzled his mother’s neck, hiding there for a little while, Lena hugging him extra hard. “I definitely will. Axel, please behave, don’t get in trouble and no putting things on fire by accident.”

 

The boy laughed then, loud and pure of joy. “That was once mommy, I was trying to build a volcano.” The child rolled his eyes and kissed his mother’s cheek. “Can I sleep with you when you come home? I know I’ll be in bed when you come back, but I always know when I’m sleeping with you.”

 

At that, Lena softened, kissing his forehead and lingering there for a moment more. “Yeah, of course sweetheart.”

 

It didn’t take long for her to say the rest of her goodbyes, remind the babysitter of the rules and turn forward, to the direction of Kara’s apartment. Everything was perfect, she had asked her secretary to make reservations in one of her favorite italians restaurants in the city, she had bought flowers, the only thing missing now, was the blonde herself.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kara was nervous, that was the understatement of the year. She had called Alex at least three times while getting ready, not at all sure on what to wear for her date, but eventually she had settled for a simple but beautiful blue dress, with long sleeves and a dark belt. Her hair was in a side braid and the heels were already on, she was just giving a final touch to her makeup when she heard a knock at her door.

 

“Wow! You look… I mean, stunning.” Kara all but breathed out the words, a bit in awe, if she was being honest with herself, and she obviously was. “I’m sorry, hi!” The blonde blushed all the way to her neck.

 

“Hello Kara.” Lena smirked, liking this side of the blonde woman all too much. “You flatter me, you don’t look so bad yourself.” She smiled then, bringing the flowers into view, giving it to the other woman. “For you.”

 

“That’s… So thoughtful of you. Thank you, it’s beautiful.” Kara smiled, walking backwards, making a motion with her hand for Lena to follow her in. “I’ll be just a minute.”

 

“It’s alright, take your time.” Lena walked around the blonde’s apartment, taking in as much as she could of the place, trying to figure it out Kara by the things she liked to have around.

 

It didn’t take long for the blonde woman to find a proper vase to put the flowers in and find the rest of her things, mostly just her purse and cell phone, smiling bright when her eyes met Lena’s. “All ready.”

 

The brunette walked in Kara’s direction, smiling slightly at the girl. “After you.” She leaned closer to the blonde woman for just a moment and afterwards, putting her hand on the girl’s back, guiding her gently to the door.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


There was a comfortable silence between them, that scratched itself since the car drive to the restaurant, it hadn’t been a long one, but the warm feeling was still around them.

 

The raven haired woman turned sideways, looking at Kara, a small smiling playing on her lips. - “I hope you like italian food.”

 

The blonde woman smiled bright, turning to look back at Lena. - “Yes, I love it. I pretty much like all kinds of food. Except vegetables.” - Kara frowned and giggled afterwards.

 

Lena smiled at that, completely  mesmerized by the woman sitting beside her, Kara Danvers seemed to be bright, full of life and so beautiful, not the type of girl she was used to be with, not at all, but she could admit she had a hard crush on the blonde, she needed someone like that, kind and loving, she realized that she needed someone new and refreshing, someone like Kara. She wanted Kara. - Something you and my son have in common then. 

 

That made the blonde woman laugh loudly, shaking her head while covering her mouth. - “He is smart, that one.” 

 

Soon they reached the restaurant, and they walked in hand in hand, something Lena wasn’t really used to, but the  knowledge that she could get used to it quickly, didn’t  seemed to go unnoticed. 

 

Kara adjusted her glasses, the way she always does it when she’s feeling anxious or nervous, after they were both  seated at the table. - “This place is beautiful, I never been here before. How did you know about it ?  Is it new? I always like to try new places once in a while, there’s nothing like trying different things in new places. And I’m rambling, please stop me whenever, I do that sometimes. Okay I’m stopping myself, I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

“Please don’t.” - Lena touched the blonde’s hand with her own, squeezing it lightly, trying to be reassuring. - “I find it really adorable when you ramble.” - The brunette smiled, making sure Kara was alright with this.

 

The blonde woman blushed almost right away, but she squeeze Lena’s hand back, and smiled slightly, but surely. If there was one thing Kara was sure of, it was how she felt about the raven haired woman, and she wanted this.

 

It didn’t take long for the waitress to come and get their orders, bringing a bottle of wine as requested by Lena, and turning back, giving the two of them some privacy.

 

The conversation flowed easily between them, going from one topic to the other, and they were enjoying themselves and the great food, there seemed to be an easiness when it came to spending time together, just the two of them, even when it was only texts and phone calls and videochats chats, they always seemed to be in sync.

 

“You’re staring.” - Lena said while holding her glass of wine to her lips, trying not to smile so widely, but failing miserably.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that… You’re so beautiful.” - Kara blushed, even though she was the one giving a compliment this time. The flustered woman adjusted her glasses again, looking down at the table for a moment.

 

“You flattered me Kara.” - The brunette smiled and brought her hand to touch the blonde’s again, giving it a firm squeeze.

 

The young reporter decided to change the subject then, trying neutral topics before she would combust in her seat. But not long after, they decided to jump a step and forget dessert, chosing for a walk around and look for a new ice cream shop Kara had been wanting to try for a while a few blocks away from where they were.

 

“Shall we?” - Lena asked, while extending her hand out for Kara to take, which she did, quickly.

 

“Sure.” - Kara intertwined her hand with Lena’s, as they started to walk slowly towards their destination.

 

“I like this.” - Lena said, as she looked at their hands, and smiled, pulling the other girl closer to her. - “I like you.”

 

“I like you too Lena.” - The blonde woman said just as they both stopped walking abruptly, the raiven haired woman bringing Kara closer by the waist, choosing that moment to bring their lips together in a slow kiss.

 

Kara leaned more, kissing the brunette woman back, sweet and gentle, taking her time, because they had so much time together still, and this was new but it was also everything they’ve been looking for.

 

It didn’t take long for both of them to pull back, oxygen being the only reason for it anyway, and they instantly smiled at each other, going back to holding hands and walking around the street.

It turned out the ice cream shop was closed, but as they were walking back to the car, plans to go back and get ice cream were already being made.

 

“We could bring Axel with us next time… If it’s okay I mean. And if you want to, and he wants to.” - Kara rambled again, adjusting her glasses with her hand and looking out of the window, afraid to look at Lena.

 

The brunette simply melted at the words, not quite believing that someone as wonderful as Kara would be interested in her and more importantly, would be willingly to spend time with her son. - “Yeah, that would be great, he’d love it.” - She tried not to show so much emotion in her voice, but not one of her ex girlfriends ever tried spending time with the little boy and here this wonderful woman was, getting out of her way to do so. Lena pulled Kara’s hand in hers and brought it her lips, kissing the smoth skin and smiling at her.

 

This felt a lot like happiness, and Lena couldn’t believe Kara was the one sitting by her side making her few all those things. Life was funny sometimes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are alwaaaaaays appreciated!
> 
> The song I used for this one is called "Tell Her" from Rizzle Kicks.
> 
> Also, if you guys have any suggestions or questions, follow me on Twitter ( @itsmepeterpan_ ) or on the comments, and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are alwaaaaaays appreciated! 
> 
> The song I used for this one is called "From Eden" from Hozier.
> 
> Also, if you guys have any suggestions or questions, follow me on Twitter ( @itsmepeterpan_ ) or go to ( https://curiouscat.me/itsmepeterpan ) and feel free to ask anything or make requests there.


End file.
